Comme Chien et Loup
by The Strange Beast
Summary: Après avoir été séparés par l'intervention de Brienne de Torth des années auparavant, Arya et Sandor ne pensaient pas se revoir un jour. C'est pourtant à Winterfell que leur chemins se rejoignent à nouveau, à l'aube de la Grande Guerre. Pairing Arya x Sandor, rating M pour lemon prévu. (an English translation of this fic is available in my stories )


Note de l'auteur

Bonjour bonjour :D Vous vous apprêtez à lire le prologue de ma première fic Game of Thrones ! J'ai décidé de partir sur le pairing Sandor x Arya, car voyez-vous, j'ai eu un bon feeling avec ce petit duo fort sympathique :D J'avais commencé à écrire avant la sortie de la saison 8, donc je suppose que je modifierai un peu la trame scénaristique de la série, tout en gardant quelques éléments que j'ai apprécié, ou pas... Enfin on verra bien, j'ai pas de plan précis, ça vient au fil de la plume x) D'ailleurs je suis totalement bordélique dans mon rythme de publication des chapitres, puisque je n'écris pas de chapitres d'avance avant de poster le premier... Ça vient quand ça vient :')

Disclaimer : l'univers de got ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à George R.R Martin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Prologue_

...

Sandor Clegane était assis sur un rondin de bois, à une distance raisonnable du feu de camp qui projetait de chatoyantes nitescences sur les tentes et les arbres alentours. Au crépitement de l'âtre se mêlait le crissement de la pierre sur l'acier, et les lueurs dansantes rencontraient parfois de brèves gerbes d'étincelles. L'homme finit par placer sa lame à la lumière mordorée du foyer afin d'en examiner le fil puis, satisfait de son travail, rengaina l'épée. Il se leva lentement, étira ses jambes engourdies par le froid et se dirigea vers sa tente.

Le surnommé Limier entrouvrit la toile d'un geste du bras puis entra dans l'abri. Il retira ses gants, passa une large main sur son visage afin d'en débarrasser les flocons et les gouttes d'eau mélangées à sa sueur. Il ôta ensuite la structure métallique de son armure, sa cuirasse et sa cotte de maille afin de n'être vêtu que de plusieurs épaisseurs de lin et d'un cuir souple, pour passer la nuit. Clegane saisit une gourde suspendue négligemment au dos d'une chaise et la porta à ses lèvre, savourant une grande rasade de bière. Il soupira d'aise en jetant le contenant vide sur une table, se dirigea vers son matelas étendu au sol dans le fond de la tente puis s'y allongea. Il plaça ensuite son épée à côté de sa couchette et tira moults couvertures sur lui jusqu'à en être totalement recouvert. Les journées aussi bien que les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus froides, voir mortellement glaciales pour qui était mal équipé. Combien de temps pourra-t-il encore sommeiller dans des conditions convenables ? L'hiver vient, et il apporte la mort avec lui.

La mort arrive, il ne l'a que trop bien constaté. Clegane était confus, il ne savait que faire, que penser. Dans l'immédiat il suivait Jon Snow et ses alliés qui cheminaient vers le Nord pour préparer la grande guerre, mais il était tiraillé entre l'envie de quitter cette contrée maudite ou tenter de combattre les marcheurs blancs avec les autres. Au final, il espérait juste ne pas crever avant d'avoir réglé ses différents avec son frère, cela serait dommage. Après tout, il n'avait eu pour but dans sa vie que sa vengeance.

Le Limier laissa échapper un râle de fatigue et ferma les yeux, tentant de mettre de côté ses velléitaires pensées et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

...

Sansa Stark reçut un corbeau qui se posa à sa fenêtre de chambre au petit matin. Elle extirpa un papier des serres de l'oiseau ébène et le déroula avec soin. C'était un message de Jon, il l'informait que l'entretient avec Cersei à Port-Réal en compagnie de Daenerys s'était plutôt bien déroulé, et qu'il avait repris le chemin du Nord. Il sera de retour à Winterfell d'ici quelques semaines. La jeune rousse esquissa un sourire rassuré et plia le mot qu'elle plaça dans une poche de sa robe. Elle sortit ensuite de ses quartiers et arpenta les couloirs du château à la recherche de sa sœur ainsi que de ses proches conseillers pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Un peu plus de deux semaines passèrent lorsque les hommes postés sur les tours de guet signalèrent l'apparition de Jon et ses alliés dans le blanc lointain. Alors les domestiques mirent en ordre les appartements, les cuisiniers préparèrent le déjeuné, les palefreniers répandirent une paille fraîche pour les chevaux, et les soldats revêtirent leurs armures pour accueillir le seigneur du Nord dignement. Tandis que Sansa se tenait dans la cour du château pour recevoir les arrivants, Arya préféra se poster sur les remparts afin d'observer l'arrivée des troupes.

Immobile et impassible en haut de son perchoir, la jeune brune attendit que le cortège soit assez proche et commença à détailler le visage des hommes à sa tête. Elle reconnu rapidement son frère et esquissa un mince sourire. Il y avait aussi Gendry, qui avait échappé à la Fraternité sans Bannière et à la Femme Rouge. Arya continua son inspection lorsqu'elle tiqua en apercevant la silhouette d'un homme imposant, en selle sur un cheval tout aussi robuste. Elle plissa les yeux, septique. _Alors il a survécu ?_ pensa-t-elle. Qui y aurait cru ? Pas elle en tout cas. Elle était plutôt surprise de le revoir, elle l'avait tout de même laissé pour mort, blessé mortellement au fond d'un ravin. Elle repoussa ce souvenir loin dans son esprit, elle n'aimait pas y repenser, cela lui donnait une impression étrange. Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, non. Cela s'apparentait plutôt à une certaine colère, qu'elle eu éprouvé envers lui à ce moment là et qui refaisait surface dès qu'elle se souvenait. C'eut été une colère amère et douloureuse, celle que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est impuissant, totalement désemparé, perdu, déçu, et que la situation nous échappe.

La jeune femme, après avoir observé le reste des arrivants sans reconnaître d'autres traits familiers, jugea inutile de rester et décida de rejoindre sa sœur. Elle vit volt-face et s'engouffra dans les dédales du château, sa démarche stoïque faisant résonner l'écho d'une cadence régulière et assurée.

* * *

...

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer via les reviews, ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir ^^


End file.
